Council of Creators Episode 8
This is the eighth episode of Council of Creators, titled Family Reunited. It was written by Cdrzillafanon. Plot. It was a normal day in Universe 2002. People were walking around, going about their live. However, an ancient evil was brewing right below their feet. All of a sudden, Giant undead aztec warriors began to rise out of the ground an attack everything in sight. Sensing the danger, a girl nearby transformed into Wolfzilla to confront the threat. Meanwhile, The Council of Creators was sitting at the bar, going about their usual activities. Scoobydooman90001 sat down for a drink. "What'll it be?" asked Titanosaurus clone. "Water." said Scoobs. "The usual, got it" Titano clone replied. Indominus Rex 2016 sat down next to him. "So I was watching Neptuna recently....." "I have no idea what Neptuna is" Scoobs said. "I do." Interjected BRK. "Really!?" asked Indominus, who was very exited. "I know what it is, but I've never watched it" BRK continued. "Oh, ok." Indominus said. "So anyway, I have a new idea for a Kaiju...." "Is it a Raptor?" Scoobs asked. "Well...uh...." "We made a multiversal recolor limit for a reason Indominus" said BRK. "This is why I stopped making Ratzillas." yelled Mosu from the other room. Koopa was busy making a sprite for his next Kaiju, when he heard the noise come from the Dimensional teleporter. Koopa went to investigate. "Guys!" he yelled. "It looks like something really bad just showed up in Universe 2002!" "Universe 2002?" Scoobs asked, looking over at Cdrzillafanon, who was texting with SuperNerd, despite them being in direct vicinity to one another. "Isn't that where your from Cdr?" Scoobs asked. "Yeah, why?" Cdr replied. "Because the portal device just picked up something in that universe." said Koopa. "Weird" he said. "Are you even paying attention?" BRK asked. "Hold on" said Cdr, sending something to Nerd, only for him to reply seconds later. "Dang it." Cdr said. "What are you guys doing?" Mosu asked. "Well if you must know, it's really hot." said SuperNerd. "No, really, what are you guys doing" said Scoobs. "Fine" said Nerd, "We're texting Le Lenny faces to each other""What?" asked BRK. Cdr sighed, "It's this game we play where we send each other increasing amounts of Le Lenny faces until one of us gives up." "And have either of you given up so far?" asked Mosu. "Well, no." said Nerd. "Then let's go" said Scoobs, "We have to deal with this problem in Universe 2002". "Universe 2002?" said Cdr, standing up. "That's where I'm from!" "We know" said BRK "We just said that" "I know, I just wasn't paying attention" Cdr replied. "Ha Ha! Victory will be mine!" yelled SuperNerd, still focused on hus phone. "Hold on", Cdr said. "We have to go!" Scoobs said. "Right right, we're coming." Cdr replied. He looked over to SuperNerd. "I swear when my text loads". "Whatever" SuperNerd replied. Meanwhile, back in Universe 2002, the giant aztec warriors were still reeking havoc. Wolfzilla was fending off a large group of them, when a portal opened nearby. The Council of Creators came out of the portal, and attacked the undead warriors. After winning a duel with one of them, SuperNerd began slashing others to pieces. Scoobs was able to defeat many of the warriors using his bear hands. BRK blasted about 6 of them with his Storiom Ray, before going in with various martial arts techniques. Mosu blasted the aztec warriors with wing lighting, before forcing them back with his wings. Indominus blasted a few with his Electricity blasts, knocking over a few of them. Cdr came through the portal. He transformed into Ultraman Jack, taking down a few aztec warriors before transforming into KiryuGoji so he and Koopa could blast the rest to pieces with their Atomic Beams. "Thank you for your help" said Wolfzilla. "Your welcome" said BRK. "Kool, another dog Kaiju." "I'm a wolf" Wolfzilla replied. "Same difference" said Scoobs. "Hey, I know that voice." said Cdr. "Yeah, I feel like we've met before" Wolfzilla replied. "Hold on" said Cdr, transforming into human form. "Recognize me now?" he asked. "Bro!" Wolfzilla yelled, before running in to hug Cdr. He transformed back into Ultraman Jack to avoid getting squished. "Good to see you to Sis." He said "You look.....different" "Yeah, I go by Wolfzilla now". "Well nice to meet you Wolfzilla" said Mosu. The others said similar welcomes. "Hey Wolf, didn't you start making Kaiju?" Cdr asked. "Yeah, why?" Cdr looks at the other members of the Council. "Can she join us?" "Sure" said Indominus. "Sounds hot" replied SuperNerd. "Don't get any ideas" Cdr said. "What? You know I'm not into that kind of thing!" Nerd replied. "True," Cdr replied. "Say," Scoobs asked "Was that you who made Universe 789?" "Why yes" Wolfzilla replied. "Hot" said SuperNerd. "I like what you've done with that universe" Scoobs said. "Ok, I just have one question" said BRK. "Do you like Ligers?" he asked. "Yeah, I love all kinds of animals" Wolfzilla replied. BRK looked straight at Cdr. "I have complete and utter faith in her". "Yes!" exclaimed Koopa. "I don't have to pay for the Pizza anymore!" "What?" Wolfzilla asked. "Sorry Sis" Cdr said, "rules of being the new guy". "Yay! Now we don't look sexist!" said SuperNerd. Everyone else looked at him. "What. You were all thinking it". The Council of Creators went to the nearest city, where they began taking out hordes of giant aztec warriors. AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT! No, really......the aztec warriors look like skeletons. The evil being that had caused all this chaos sensed the Council's arrival. He was angered that his enemy, Wolfzilla, had found allies to call her own. The evil being focused it's dark energies, and began to glow with an odd mist. Soon, after the last of the giant aztec warriors had been defeated, he awakened. "Foolish mortals" said the Tiger-like Kaiju that now hovered above the Council of Creators "I am Shocktra! I shall not be defeated by the likes of you!" "Shocktra! I should have known!" said Wolfzilla "You know this guy?" Indominus asked. "Yeah," she said "ancient enemies and all that". "But you're my younger sister" Cdr interjected. "I was possessed by an ancient spirit. shared memories and stuff." "So that's why your a dog" said Mosu. "Exactly." Wolf replied. "SILENCE!" Shocktra yelled. "You have proven a thorn in my side for too long! Now you shall die!". Shcoktra landed on the ground. Using his variety of magical powers, he was able to hold off the Council without much difficulty. This was until Wolfzilla entered the fray. Armed with her own magical abilities, Wolfzilla proved a match for Shocktra. "I can hold him off. I'll need to seal him away though" "Seal him?" SuperNerd asked. "Naw girl, we don't play like that." "I'm inclined to agree with Nerd" said Cdr. "We usually aim to get the job done" "I've never been able to kill him before. What makes you think I can now?" Wolfzilla asked. "Well we're here" said Indominus. The Council all blasted Shocktra with their projectile attacks. This weakened him, allowing Wolfzilla to go in for the kill. The two ancient forces fought much as normal animals would. Scratching, clawing, and biting, each trying to gain dominance over the other. "Anyone got any ideas?" Scoobs asked. "Me and Cdr could seal him away like with U-Killersaurus" BRK said. "That would require the rest of the Ultra Brothers" Cdr said. "I'm afraid that won't work". "Ok, how about we move him to a universe with really overpowered Kaiju like Universe 210, or Universe 986" said Mosu. "That could work" said Scoobs "But we don't want to disturb any other universes. "Little help here!" yelled Wolfzilla, her powers proving not enough to defeat Shocktra. "We could blast him again" Indominus said. "Of course!" yelled Cdr "Why didn't we think of that before!" "I have an idea too" said Koopa. Wolfzilla was unable to hear their plan, but trusted that her brother and his friends had something ready. All of a sudden, the members of the Council all blasted Koopa with their projectile attacks. "What are you doing?" she yelled. However, Koopa had actually absorbed all of the energies, and prepared to fire them at Shocktra. "Ooooooooooooh." Wolfzilla said "I get it now". Wolfzilla jumped out of the way, and prepared an attack of her own. Together, the Council of Creators blasted Shocktra with their beams. The combined energy proved to much for him, and Shocktra was defeated. "Did we win?" Mosu asked, "I think so" said Scoobs. "Will he be able come back from that?" asked Cdr, tired out from the long battle. "Maybe, but it'll take a while" Wolfzilla answered. "Great." Cdr replied, his Color Timer now blinking from the lack of energy. "And can you turn into something else?" Wolfzilla asked. "Sorry" Cdr replied, transforming into Gamera. "Much better." Wolfzilla said. BRK had already transformed back into hand form, so nobody would notice his Color Timer. "Welcome to the team Wolfzilla" said Scoobs. "You did good sis" said Cdr. The others nodded in agreement. "Let's go home." said Indominus. "Steven Universe is gonna be on in a few minutes." "I love that show!" said Wolfzilla. "Really!?" Indominus asked. "Yeah, fandom sucks though". With that, the portal opened, and they all went home. The End. Characters featured Council of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * BRK * Indominus Rex 2016 * Koopa * Wolfzilla (new member) Allies * Titanosaurus clone (cameo) Villains * Shocktra * Giant Undead Aztec Warriors Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Wolfzilla * Cdrzillafanon and Wolfzilla are actually brother and sister in real life. * This is the first time since Episode 1 that the Council of Creators has gotten an new member. * Like most of the episodes in the series, this episode did no originally have a proper title and was simply "Episode 8" Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Council of Creators Season 1